1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a content participation translation apparatus and a content participation translation method using the same, and more particularly, to a content participation translation apparatus capable of enabling a plurality of users to edit the text contained in content provided in one language, such as in a cartoon, into other languages, so that the cartoon may be translated into many languages through users' participation, and a content participation translation method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cartoon is a picture intended to satirize or criticize life or society by exaggerating or omitting the features of an object using humor, caricature, satire, etc. Cartoons are classified into various fields, e.g., a romance cartoon, a martial arts cartoon, an action cartoon, a comic cartoon, a sports cartoon, a science fiction (SF) cartoon, etc., according to the contents thereof. A cartoon may show human complex attitudes using a visual system of pictures (images) and characters (text) and is thus more effective to draw the attention of readers than a general book only containing characters.
Recently, with the advancement in communication technology, cartoons have been provided not only through cartoon books but also via the Internet or the like. When a cartoon is provided via the Internet or the like, the cartoon may be provided according to a reader's language group by translating the characters contained therein into the languages of various countries.
Since both the pictures and characters contained in a cartoon provided via the Internet or the like are stored as images, the characters should be deleted using an image editing program and a result of translating the characters should be input and transformed into cartoon images together with the pictures, so as to make a translation of the cartoon.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.